Démence
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Qui était réellement James Potter? Pourquoi son fils souffretil de cette soif intarissable, cette soif de sang? Pourquoi la douleur semble toucher tout le monde, en ce début de septième année à Poudlard?
1. Harry Potter

**Auteur: Hdonela, dans un moment de déprime et de folie intense.  
Rating: M. Sang, mutilation, folie.  
Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, ils seraient beaucoup moins équilibrés...

**Démence**

Voler n'avait pas défoulé Harry Potter. Il ressentait toujours ce trop-plein de haine, d'énergie, de colère. Depuis quelques mois, il ne cessait de ressentir cela. Mais il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Il se sentait comme si on avait sorti son cœur de sa poitrine pour y injecter une foule de sentiments mauvais. Il se sentait comme…sali. Et il avait besoin de se trouver une raison pour cela.

Il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention aux trois petit coups frappés contre la vitre, puis, remarquant enfin l'oiseau qui tapait de son bec sur le carreau, il ouvrit la fenêtre brusquement pour laisser entrer le magnifique hibou au plumage fauve. Il regarda l'animal dans les yeux. Des yeux jaunes et suspicieux. Puis il s'attarda sur son plumage, semblable à celui d'un aigle, si beau…

Et ce désir s'empara à nouveau de lui. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui du hibou, puis il étendit la main pour se saisir de quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. Puis, calmement, sans lâcher le regard de la bête dans lequel se lisait maintenant la peur, il enfonça la lame dans le plumage presque doré.

Il prenait plaisir à le voir se teinter de rouge, à lire dans les yeux de l'animal les émotions d'une bête traquée à l'agonie. Les yeux rusés du volatile perdaient peu à peu leur vie, leur éclat, tandis qu'il voyait ce qui serait la dernière image de sa vie.

Au dessus de lui, une ombre se penchait, comme la mort s'approche de vous. Vous la sentez, mais vous ne pouvez pas fuir. Alors, la peur au ventre, vous la voyez avancer. Puis s'emparer de vos sens. Puis de cette étincelle qui se trouve en chacun, pour vous en déposséder avec force et déraison.

Cet animal ressentait tout cela plus qu'il ne le voyait, ses yeux étant peu habitués à la lumière. Les humains qu'il avait connus n'étaient pas des plus chaleureux. Mais rien de semblable à cela n'émanait d'eux. Non, la créature qui lui enserrait la gorge ne pouvait définitivement pas être humaine. Trop de violence. Les bêtes ressentent ce genre de choses.

Puis le hibou se laissa aller, cédant à la sensation à la fois terrifiante et unique de se sentir refroidir peu à peu. Quelqu'un avait déversé sur lui tout son dégoût de lui-même. Et ce quelqu'un se sentait coupable d'éprouver tant de plaisir à la vue de la souffrance d'un autre être vivant.

Le pauvre oiseau, comme ses yeux se fermaient, songea un instant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais ni froid ni faim. Sa mort ne fut pas lente et pénible comme elle aurait pu l'être autrement. Cet être qui voulait tant faire le mal, en commettant un acte de pure méchanceté, ne faisait qu'appliquer un principe naturel : la loi du plus fort.

Cependant, c'était cruel. On ne pouvait le nier. Mais cela ne lui procurait toujours pas la même émotion que durant l'été. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en sentant un cœur s'arrêter de battre. Les battements du cœur du hibou n'étaient pas forts, mais il les sentit tout de même ralentir, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un simple rêve, un écho. Un souvenir atténué d'une émotion passée.

Puis il se concentra sur la sensation de ce liquide rouge et chaud qui coulait le long de ses mains. Souillées de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Ses draps se colorèrent de rouge. Un rouge très « Gryffondor », pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il lécha sa main, goûtant à ce sang pris par la force comme le jus d'un fruit interdit. Puis il se mit à rire. Doucement d'abord. Puis de plus en plus fort, d'un rire de dément. Jamais plus il ne redeviendrait comme avant. Il était exactement comme son père. Comme le vrai James Potter. Il était fou, et personne ne le savait encore. Et au moment où le son étrange de son propre rire lui parvint, il réalisa qu'il était perdu.

**To Be Continued…**

**Une review pour me dire si c'est trop atroce?**


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps... Ce chapitre est un peu embrouillé en plus, mais tout devient plus clair dans le prochain, c'est promis... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même...**

Ecrire n'avait pas apaisé Draco Malfoy. Il ressentait toujours ce trop-plein de haine, ce désir de liberté, ce sentiment trouble qui lui nouait depuis quelques mois les entrailles. Cette obsession. Ce leitmotiv. Il se sentait comme si on lui avait ouvert le crâne pour y injecter tout un tas de pensées troublantes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il se sentait comme impur. Et il pensait avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Il hésita tout d'abord, contemplant les papier épars sur son bureau, les ratures, les tâches d'encre, ses mains souillées. La tête lui tournait tant qu'il aurait pu se croire couvert de sang. Des visions troublantes lui revinrent. Des visages. Des hurlements. Une douleur cuisante sur son avant-bras. Sans plus se poser de questions, il se saisit d'un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve et attacha à sa patte le seul morceau de parchemin propre et intact. Son œuvre finale. La preuve de sa folie de ce soir…

« A celui qui pourrait le comprendre…Remets-le à qui tu veux, remets-le à quelqu'un qui pourrait… »

Il ne pouvait terminer sa phrase. L'oiseau serra légèrement sa patte sur l'épaule de son propriétaire en signe de compréhension. Draco Malfoy sourit faiblement.

Puis le noir. Quiconque serait entré dans la pièce à cet instant aurait pu croire à une mise en scène volontaire tant le tableau était parfait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent gisant sur le parquet, ses paupières closes, ses mains parsemées de taches bordeaux, sa poitrine se soulevant un peu à chacune de ses faibles respirations… Il semblait à l'article de la mort.

La vérité ? Draco Malfoy ne faisait que la percevoir. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Dans ses songes il la voyait. Il Le voyait, confusément, sans trop savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il l'avait écrit du mieux qu'il avait pu, ce songe. Il avait tenté d'expliquer. Car il sentait la mort venir, il humait déjà son odeur nauséabonde. Peut-être était-ce là la solution.

Il parlait aussi d'amour, dans sa lettre. Lettre à la fois à lui-même et au monde, anonyme et universelle… ? Non, pas universelle, rien qu'à lui, et à sa folie. Son désir. Sa rage. Son désespoir, aussi. Draco Malfoy avait écrit à propos de Harry Potter. Un amas confus de pensées, de non-dits, d'interrogations, de haine et d'amour.

Il y parlait également de choses incompréhensibles. De son père notamment. De ce que son père avait dit, de ce James qu'il l'avait entendu mentionner une fois étant enfant. On parlait de lui en des termes crus, violents, sanguinaires. A son image. Ce James que tous les Mangemorts recherchaient depuis près de dix-sept ans. James Potter. Draco Malfoy était intelligent. Il avait bien vite fait le rapprochement. Mais l'incompréhension restait.

Il lui semblait avoir aussi écrit, dans cette lettre, des choses trop intimes pour être dites. Et il regretterait, en se réveillant, oh ! oui, il regretterait… Mais pour l'instant, il reposait dans les bras de Morphée, sous le regard scrutateur d'une ombre à sa fenêtre…

Le rire de Harry Potter s'était mué en larmes amères. Debout face au miroir de la salle de bain, il passait frénétiquement ses mains sous l'eau, la respiration saccadée. Il l'avait encore fait. Encore. Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Jamais !Mais cette soif... Cette soif de sang, de vie, ne l'avait pas quitté...

Un peu calmé, il retourna dans le dortoir désert. Harry Potter contempla le petit corps de l'oiseau mutilé avec dégoût –non pas pour ce spectacle, mais envers lui-même. Dans un accès de rage, il arracha les draps souillés de son lit. Le cadavre d'animal tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Une lettre se détacha de sa patte…

To be continued...


End file.
